nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Wolf: Zombies
:Main article: Call of Duty: Iron Wolf Iron Wolf: Zombies is the zombie mode featured in Call of Duty: Iron Wolf. It will follow closely the demands of the players and supports the return of the old crew as main protagonists after origins. However, the gamemode will be expended with multiple new elements that do not cross lines with the gameplay of older favourite zombie maps from World at War and Black Ops. Storyline Richtofen's situation is bad. Maxis, who has more power than him and his supersoldiers are trapped on the moon. However, Richtofen starts one last endgame to defeat Maxis and finally become the true dominator of the Zombies. Using his pawn's to the re-distribution of the cards, with his major invantion: the teleport. Richtofen succeeds in overloading the time machine, creating a timeless dimension which can be used to travel back in time. Richtofen chooses his time and location and makes his way to Dieselpunk, France. He rewrites history and gives the german's access to element 115, destroying half of all wonder weapons, due the fact that group 935 never could've worked on it. Now Richtofen's plan is set in motion, as the victims of the first world war change into zombies due the effects of the 115 projectiles and the influence of the Aether from the other world. Richtofen gets his own body back and meets Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo, regrouping for what he knows and ready to stop Maxis before he learns a way to control the zombies. However, the time fissure is unstable and if he fails to accomplish it, he will die in this new world and the rest would live in the old world. Due the fact that Nikolai, Tank and Takeo would have died on the moon, Richtofen tells them the truth and they agree to work with him. Due Richtofen's powers to time travel, they zap to Berlin, which should be in the year 1944. Germany is the most powerfull country in the world. Richtofen's first step is to reïnstall Der Riese, to collect and build material for the final execution on the defeat of Maxis. However, the non-military use of element 115 is forbidden. The police of berlin is equipped with more modern weapons than they had in the other world and they are accompanied with mechs, powered by 115. However, the group starts fighting against there enemies. However, Berlin has a dark secret. There are no civilians anymore, after a "accident" with 115, they are turned into zombies. The mechs are working, but more rusty. Still, weapons and gear of the police can be found and the group uses it to fight the zombies while rebuilding Der Riese. After the mission is a success, the group finds themselfs via the blackhole in Denver, USA. Richtofen explains that if his plan worked, the next step must be in the airport. When Richtofen created the new device, the time was directed into a way where the Americans start fighting back with new weapons against the germans. However, a disaster occured when zombies attacked and the government of America must've went to the airport for safety and protection. If they find weapons or survivors, the can find it here. But during their search, zombies also attack them and it's a race against the clock when Maxis returns in the fight. Maps Fatherland - Berlin, Winter 1944. With the old group of the four soldier reestablished, the group starts with their toughest journey ever. In a world where nothing is the same, they have to stop the Zombies and reestablish the place where the everything began. The Legacy - ''Denver, 1995. ''After Richtofen's plan is set in motion, the group travels to Denver airport in order to find out what the americans had left behind during the apocalypse. They need to find the information at any cost, even if that means that sacrifices must be made. Half-light - ''London, unknown. ''After completing the clockwork, resulting into the discovery of the Legacy, the group is sent to London. They get stuck in the underground of the city and struggle to get out. But when all light burns-out, they can't go anywhere. Category:Iron Wolf